


Подарок для Шварц

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Бета:  СаатераИллюстрация:  junajull





	Подарок для Шварц

Она была большая, темная, липкая, и пахла лесом. Фарфарелло устроился затылком на крестовине, уткнулся в иголки носом, и так и лежал, глядя вверх – между ветками, на которых кое-где висели игрушки. То есть игрушек вообще было много, просто в основном они висели на концах веток, а он прижался щекой к самому стволу, так, что смола стянула кожу, и смотрел, смотрел… Иногда сверху с неслышным шорохом слетали мелкие кусочки коры или иголки. Одна иголка упала прямо ему в глаз, Фарфарелло сморгнул ее, и улыбнулся. Елка ему нравилась.

Когда он был совсем маленьким… Он вообще смутно помнил те времена, но, кажется, елки нравились ему уже тогда. Потом много лет подряд елок у него не было, и он как-то даже не думал об этом, но в этом году рыжий немец зачем-то захотел елку, и Фарфарелло подумал, что ему, наверное, тоже хочется. И теперь, дождавшись, пока все уйдут спать, он бесшумно заполз под самые нижние ветки и затаился.

_Укрывшись меж ветвей, к стволу прижавшись лбом_  
Подобный волку хищному, бесстрастен и спокоен  
Не человек, не зверь – а легендарный воин  
Устав от битв, забылся чутким сном. 

Мало кто знал, что Шульдих пишет стихи. Фарфарелло знал – но ему было все равно. Наверное, именно поэтому Шульдих иногда читал ему – его устраивало отсутствие реакции.

Игрушки развешивал Шульдих. Ему хотел помочь Наги, но немец его прогнал, сказав, что это п **о** шло – наряжать елку с помощью телекинеза. С точки зрения Фарфарелло, разницы не было бы никакой, но Наги решил не связываться.

Фарфарелло сидел рядом и смотрел, и Шульдих, пристроив почти все игрушки, внезапно обернулся, уставился в единственный глаз ирландца… а потом усмехнулся, снял несколько игрушек с нижних веток, и перевесил их повыше. Определенно, Шульдих что-то знал про взаимоотношения Фарфарелло с хвойными.

Ирландец снова улыбнулся, и потерся щекой о липкую кору. Он планировал провести здесь всю ночь. А утром, когда остальные Шварц спустятся в гостиную – сначала Брэд (он не очень хорошо спит в последнее время), потом Наги, и, наконец, Шульдих, – Фарфарелло собирался лежать тихо, без движения, пока его не обнаружат. Как будто он подарок. Фарфарелло считал себя не самым худшим подарком: он вообще был о себе хорошего мнения.

Сверху снова упало несколько иголок, запуталось в ресницах, и Фарфарелло не стал их убирать. Ничего страшного, если подарок будет в иголках: так, наверное, даже красивее.

Фарфарелло слизнул смолу с самой нижней ветки, устроил голову поудобнее и приготовился ждать утра.


End file.
